


Yours

by flickawhip



Series: Melina Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Melina needs to hear you say it... One more time.





	Yours

\- "I want to hear you say it...”  
\- “Mellie...”  
\- You smile softly  
\- Stroke her tear-stained cheek gently  
\- “Baby, I’m yours...”  
\- You speak softly  
\- Knowing she needs softness  
\- She needs love  
\- She needs to hear you say it  
\- Sweetly  
\- Like you mean it  
\- You do mean it  
\- You’ve always meant it  
\- “I love you...”  
\- You murmur the words against her lips  
\- Kiss her sweetly  
\- She sighs into the kiss  
\- Lets you deepen it  
\- Pulls away only when she’s satisfied  
\- “C’mon baby.... let’s go home...”  
\- Your voice is soft  
\- You lead her away  
\- Glad you both already changed  
\- She’s been shy before  
\- Now she walks with you  
\- Hand in hand  
\- Blushing but clearly proud  
\- You know people are watching  
\- You squeeze her hand gently  
\- Continue to walk with her  
\- You’ll take her home  
\- Take her to bed  
\- Prove that you meant every word  
\- She needs it  
\- You’ll give it freely  
\- Like you always do  
\- For her  
\- For your girl  
\- Yours  
\- Always yours


End file.
